Radiation from the underlying ground can detrimentally affect both men and animals. Cases are known in which the same sickness has occurred in several successive generations of individuals when these individuals had their beds at the same location.
Research has shown that at some of these places underground water passed below the house and a remission of a budding illness of this type could be seen when the bed was moved.
Even the ancient Chinese noted the path of a subterranean water flow had a particular significance.
Where two such aquifers were on different levels a person sleeping above them can be subjected to comparatively high ground radiation levels. Injury to animals has also been established.
Apart from underground water as a radiation source, stone and underlying ground formations in the immediate vicinity of an underground water flow or at the intersection of underground water flows appears to intensify the surface radiation levels.
An especially great danger exists where individuals sleep since they spend a substantial amount of time there. It is theoretically possible, for shielding of this radiation, to provide an integrated layer of lead in the floor of the house although that is extremely expensive. Furthermore, regions of the house which do not require protection are needlessly shielded.